Various schemes have been proposed for lessening the effect of shock and vibration in implements. Some of these schemes use a material inside the handle of the implement, which material serves to dampen or attenuate the effect of the shocks and vibrations. For example, Lacoste, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,380 and Theodores et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,205 have proposed handles containing a silicone fluid, while U.K. Patent No. 498,430 has proposed filling the handle with a pasty material consisting of glycerine and a powder. U.K. Patent Application No. 2,149,311 has proposed inserting wedge-shaped rubber damping material in the handle.
It has been found, however, that the most effective attenuation occurs if the attenuating material is on the outside of the handle.
The art is replete with references which add material to the handle to improve its attenuating character and/or its grip. Among these references are Gavillet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,033 (handle of foam over a rigid core), Deer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,440 (plastic handle), Lay, U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,969 (hammer with elastomeric or plastic covering), Oldham, U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,295 (improved grip), U.K. Patent Specifications 170,717 and 19,150 (handle having axial strips of damping material), German DE 2106800 (handle having damping material), German DE 3428528 (vibration reducing handle), and German DE 3201863 (improved grip).
Lau et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,280 and Milam et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,601 suggest laminate materials for improving the capability of structures to absorb shocks and vibrations.
Notwithstanding the multiplicity of materials and structure proposed by those in the art, there still remains a need for an implement having an improved handle for absorbing shocks and vibrations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to have an improved handle for an implement wherein the handle has an improved capability for absorbing shocks and vibrations.
It is another object of the invention to have an implement having such improved handle for absorbing shocks and vibrations.
It is yet another object of the invention to have an implement having an improved handle for absorbing shocks and vibrations wherein the grip of the handle and the control and use of the implement are not adversely effected.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent after referring to the following description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.